Strange Feelings
by Panda PawPrints
Summary: The story starts right after Light and Misa's confinement. Light's memories of ever being Kira and the death note are gone. L and Light are now chained together 24/7. What will happen when the two start to develop more than just friendly feelings toward each other? Told from L's perspective. Enjoy and if you like it please leave a review!
1. Handcuffs

Chapter 1

I sat in my chair in my usual crouched position staring at the door. Any minute now Mr. Yagami was going to be bringing my two prime suspects in the Kira case through the door. The problem was, they weren't really suspects anymore. My plan to make them reveal themselves had failed. Yet something in me didn't want to let go of my suspicion. There was still a three percent chance that they were Kira and the Second Kira. I was holding onto that three percent for dear life, I had never been wrong before and I didn't want to start now. I placed an abnormal amount of sugar in my coffee, As usual, and continued my musings as I sipped the steaming beverage. What had caused the dramatic changed in their behavior during their detainment? Did it mean anything? Was it simply an act? These were questions I needed answers to, and I intended to find those answers no matter what it took.

Just then the door opened and my thoughts were interrupted as Light, Misa and Mr. Yagami walked in. Me and the rest of the task force looked up at them as they entered, all three looked badly shaken. Especially Mr. Yagami. I felt bad for putting him through all of this stress but their was no other way to determine his son's innocence or guilt. And, speaking of Light, there was something I needed to explain to everyone. I had told Light that he and I would be together twenty-four hours a day until this case was solved but he didn't know the extent to which I was going to take it. That is, he didn't know until I put his wrist in one end of the specially designed hadcuffs and mine in the other.

"So this is what you meant by being with him twenty-four hours a day?" Misa complained as I declared my intent to be handcuffed to Light until the end of the investigation. Light just looked bemused. "Wait.." Misa continued her voice rising with each word "If you and Light are handcuffed how are we supposed to go on dates?!" By the end of the sentence Misa was practically yelling in my face.

"You can still go on dates, but it'll have to be the three of us." I replied, she continued to complain and I started to block her out, she was giving me a headache "Light, can you please make Misa stop talking now?" I muttered. Finally Aizawa had heard enough and psychically thrown Misa out the door, telling her to go to her own room. Once that distraction had been dealt with the conversation took on a more serious note and we discussed nothing but the case for the rest of the night until it was time for the other task force members and Watari to take their leave.

Left alone with my prime suspect for the first time I was perfectly relaxed. I got myself a piece of cake with strawberry icing and a strawberry on top, my favorite food. I never ate anything but sweets. The hotel room's cupboards were filled with nothing but sweet foods. Mostly the strawberry cake, since it was my favorite. I settled back into my chair and began to eat, holding my fork delicately between my thumb and and forefinger as usual.

"Feel free to do whatever you like." I told Light. He nodded and took a seat next to mine and switched on the T.V.

"I'm going to bed.." Light declared when the clock hit midnight a few hours later. He got up and headed over towards the two beds that had been pushed close enough together that the handcuffs would reach between them. He settled in, pulling the covers up over his head. I watched him for a few moments before closing my eyes. My last thought before I drifted off to sleep was that if Light Yagami was Kira, it would be a problem for me..because I considered him my first friend. Ever.

The next morning I was woken up by Light stirring and making the chain of the handcuffs rattle. I opened my eyes and Light was looking at me, he seemed nervous about something.

"Um..Ryuzaki?" Light muttered, and even his voice sounded sheepish, I rose into my crouching position, tilting my head to one side and biting my thumb lightly

"Yes, Light. What is it?" I asked him, wondering why he looked so nervous.

"I...umm..wanted to take a shower." He answered. I nodded, I was prepared for this and the answer was simple

"I'll simply wait on the other side of the shower curtain." I told him, he looked shocked for the first time since we'd been cuffed together "The chain is long enough, and don't worry I won't look." I reassured him "No matter what Misa thinks, I'm no pervert." Light managed a smile at my last words and I couldn't help thinking of him as just my friend, rather than a suspect. No matter how much I didn't want to let emotions cloud my judgement their was just something likeable about Light Yagami.


	2. Sleep Talk

Chapter 2

Some time had passed since Light and I had been handcuffed together. So far things were looking good for Light. I was now at only a one percent chance that he was Kira. If I thoroughly examined my own feelings, underneath the disappointment that it looked as though I'd been wrong, I was happy. It was an unexplainable happiness.

Today, we had uncovered no new evidence and I was disappointed about that. But on the bright side, the construction of the new task force headquarters had been completed. We'd moved in and all of my fellow investigators, with the exception of Aizowa who wanted to be home with his family, had their own rooms. Misa had a floor to herself. I had done that to stop her from complaining. Hearing her complain was worse than someone hammering a nail into the side of my skull..

Light and I had our shared room. That's where we were now, Light was reading a book and I was lost in my own musings about the day and trying to piece together what was turning out to be the most difficult case I had ever worked on. I was unconsciously stacking sugar cubes in a tall tower, delicately placing each one to avoid making them fall.

"Ryuzaki?" Light's voice brought me back from the depths of my thoughts and I looked up to find him watching me. "It's amazing how you can do things like that." Light observed I could feel myself going slightly red in the face. If God existed I would have to thank him someday for giving me long enough hair to hide my blush.

"I do things like this all the time, without thinking about it." I said quietly, looking down at my toes which I was twisting together in my nervousness. I always got like this when I talked directly to people about personal matters. Social interaction was not one of my many talents.

"You know, Ryuzaki, you're strange. But it's a good kind of strange." Light told me. I wasn't looking at him, but I could feel him smiling. My heart started to beat faster. I was sure my face was red as a strawberry. Why was this happening? Why was I reacting this way? I had never had this much trouble before. Why was I even more awkward than usual around Light Yagami? I looked at the clock. It was half-past midnight. Good, now I could say I was tired and Light wouldn't suspect I was just trying to end the conversation. Which I was.

"It's late. I'm tired. Let's go to bed." Without waiting for a response I climbed out of my chair and walked over to our beds. He came along without comment. We said good night and he drifted off to sleep. I was awake for a while, but eventually I fell into slumber.

I was awoken at four in the morning by Light muttering. I turned over and looked at him, he was hugging his pillow. His eyes were tight shut. Sleep talking. I was just about to go to back to sleep when I heard him say my name.

"Ryuzaki.." It was a sleepy mumble so at first I was sure he'd woken up but as I was about to respond, I realized his eyes were still shut. He was still fast asleep. I blinked and watched him for a while longer but he didn't say anything else that I could understand. As I finally closed my eyes to go back to sleep I couldn't help but imagine Light muttering my real name in his sleep. What was happening here? I definitely needed to think more about this..and soon. These strange feelings I'd been getting lately. What did they mean?


	3. Ninety-eight percent

Chapter 3

I had resolved not to tell Light what I had heard last night but every time he looked my way I'd looked away. It was lunchtime now and the others were out. Light and I were eating food that was brought for us by Watari. I had my usual cake and an assortment of candy that I arranged in different ways before eating it. As I was about to start on my cake, Light came up behind me.

"Hey, Ryuzaki, don't you ever get tired of sweets?" He asked

"No, not at all." I replied, not sure where he was going with this. He smiled in a way that made my heart pound faster and my stomach do back flips. Why did that keep happening? Without warning he plucked the Strawberry off of my cake and held it out of my reach.

"Hey, give that back here." I demanded. He laughed, it was a sound that made a goofy grin cross my face. He looked down at me, there was a look I had never seen before in his eyes. I could tell something was about to happen. He lowered his hand so that it was just above my face, the strawberry held between two fingers.

"Go on." He almost whispered "Take it." This was a voice I had never heard Light use before. I reached my hand up to take the strawberry from him but he pulled it back out of my reach and shook his head. After a moment he lowered his hand again. I realized what he wanted me to do and the thought of it made me blush. My heart felt as if it had jumped into my throat. I reached up and took the strawberry between my teeth, letting him feed it to me. My lips brushed his fingers and I got an odd fluttering sensation in my stomach.

After I had finished the food, Light placed two fingers under my chin and lifted my head up so that I was forced to look at him. His eyes were deep brown, almost golden. I got lost in them until loud footsteps in the hallway made us both jump. The rest of the task force was back. Light's hand dropped quickly away from my face and I tried my best to look as if I wasn't about to have a heart attack. One that had nothing to do with Kira.

For the rest of the day nothing happened between Light and I. Misa dropped by with one of her pointless interruptions about wanting Light to take her on a date soon. I felt another of my newly discovered feelings flare up. Like a fire had been lit deep inside me. What could this one be? Jealousy..? Was I really falling for Light?

I stayed awake long after Light had fallen asleep that night. I was too deep in thought to even consider the possibility of sleep. My thoughts were all about Light. How do I really feel about him? He's my friend of course. My first friend in fact. Is it more than that? If I'm honest with myself it just might be. Is he still a suspect in the Kira case? Yes. What would I do if he was actually Kira? I would have to arrest him, and put him to death. I paused there, a deep sadness filling me that was unexplainable. I knew what I should do if Light is Kira. But knowing what's right and doing it are two entirely different things. I had learned that fairly recently. I thought back to what Misa had said about not wanting to live in a 'World without Light' I remembered my joking reply of 'Yes indeed that would be dark' and I was right. A world without Light would be very dark indeed. If worse came to worse would I be able to live in that world? Honestly, I didn't know. How had this happened? How had I fallen for my suspect? Had I gone crazy? Perhaps..but if this was crazy then I was ninety-eight percent sure I didn't want to be sane anymore.


End file.
